


請客

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 千至 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 請客要有誠意，你說是吧茅崎？
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 9





	請客

**Author's Note:**

> *〈被半夜起屍的室友認為亂動他手機的我只好錄影存證了啊〉後續。  
> *好啦阿公我還債了讓我抽SSR啦（哭

他們在接近午夜的時候離開了位在巷弄內的小酒吧，茅崎至面上微紅，卯木千景除了氣息間的酒意，看不出與平常有什麼不同。

太狡猾了吧前輩。他們兩個並肩而行，茅崎至側過頭看著路燈勾勒出卯木千景的輪廓，突然有感而發。卯木千景嗯了一聲，用上揚的尾音要求解釋。

居然是喝不醉的類型呢。

並不是喝不醉。卯木千景糾正他，並且補了一句這在忘年會比較吃虧吧？

嘛好像也是。茅崎至接受了這個理由。四月的尾聲依舊帶著些許涼意，他眨了眨眼，將手插進口袋。

－－然而他似乎忘了自家前輩間同團組員根本沒在忘年會上出現過幾次。

掛在臂上的外套在進門時被隨意地扔在椅子上，他們在門關上的時候交疊雙唇，茅崎至的手搭上了卯木千景的肩，酒的味道透過呼吸交融，於是卯木千景在分開的時候把人拉進了浴室。

「哇喔前輩其實想玩浴室play很久了吧？」

茅崎至解開扣子時不忘調侃，絲毫沒有身為play中另一人的羞赧。卯木千景不置可否，迅速脫掉衣服，走進淋浴間打開了水龍頭。

「提醒你，我們沒帶另一套衣服。」

「啊，真可惜呢。」

他用一句話阻止了想直接跟進來的後輩。茅崎至嘴上說著可惜，手上卻是加快了速度。

「你還真的想在浴室？」卯木千景在蓮蓬頭灑下的水花中，側過頭瞄了一眼把下巴放在自己肩上的茅崎至，把人帶到懷裡給了一個安撫的吻。

「也還好。」他的回答在糊在水聲跟吻裡：「以前沒試過。」

「我記得下個月有個出差的⋯⋯」

「請容我拒絕。」

這聲拒絕倒是清楚明瞭。卯木千景聳了聳肩，沒在接續這個話題。攬著後頸的手順著脊椎往下，探入了股縫。遭到異物入侵使茅崎至哼了一聲，他勾住了前輩的脖頸索吻，一隻手滑到了卯木千景的背，用指尖在肩胛骨上畫著圈。

卯木千景臉上眉頭連皺都沒皺，在後穴肆虐的手指倒是直接增加了一根，進出間還會刻意曲起指節，擠壓著柔軟的內壁。茅崎至在慾望中軟了腳，整個人仰賴著扣在腰際的手臂掛在卯木千景身上。

手指進入更深的地方，數量也逐漸增加，茅崎至讓累積的快感化作喘息印在卯木千景的鎖骨與胸膛。

他在一聲拔高的呻吟裡射在對方的大腿上，白稠的體液被水流帶走痕跡。茅崎至瞇著眼，蒸騰的水氣染霧了卯木千景的眼鏡，他伸手將之取下。

卯木千景沒有阻止他。

沒帶眼鏡的卯木千景像是脫去了某種程度的偽裝，濕透的髮被往後拂，有幾綹漏了，垂在額頭，滴下來的水珠滑過眼角，溶進了臉上的水痕裡。

這樣的卯木千景他沒有看過，臉還是那張臉，卻憑添幾分陌生。

他湊上去吻了他，接過眼鏡，沒有再戴，而是把它放上了架子。

茅崎至從來不知道卯木千景的近視有多深。

他也從沒想過要去問。

卯木千景攬著他踏出浴室。

茅崎至的背觸到了柔軟的被單，水氣染上織物，暈出一片深色的痕跡。卯木千景分開了他的雙腿，戴上套子進入了濕熱的後穴，被填滿的感覺讓茅崎至呻吟出聲。

卯木千景壓了上來，水珠順著的髮絲落到臉上，茅崎至眨了一下眼睛，那水珠隨即被卯木千景以拇指抹去，從頰側到下巴，很是纏綿。於是茅崎至伸出手，勾住了卯木千景的脖子，他閉著眼睛與他接吻，雙唇間是相互糾纏的舌，還有一點點的酒氣。

毫無預警地，在後穴裡進出的粗大陰莖頂上了那一點，呻吟被對方吞下，茅崎至猛然睜開眼，對上了卯木千景的瞳，裡面有他、有慾望，還有一點點狡詰。前列腺被頂的刺激讓茅崎至下意識地想轉開頭，但不知道什麼時候繞道後腦的手卻加深了這個吻。

在他瀕臨窒息的前夕，卯木千景終於鬆了手，卻同時加快了速度，他連大口呼吸都來不及，就被突然猛烈起來的攻勢頂到只能發出毫無意義的呻吟，緊貼著下腹的陰莖沒多久就再次射出了白濁，絞緊的後穴也讓卯木千景悶哼了一聲射了出來。

「……你想殺死我啊前輩？」

稍微平復了一下呼吸，他側過頭咬了一口幫他把髮絲撥開的手，留下淺淺的牙印－－倒也沒有什麼生氣的意思，卯木千景分寸拿捏的極佳，一點刺激權當情趣。

「怎麼會。」卯木千景語帶笑意，沒有調侃他為何不用鼻子呼吸，他離開了茅崎至的身體，將套子拿下，打了個結丟到了垃圾桶裡。

「前輩－－」他轉過頭，看到茅崎至懶洋洋地朝他伸長了手：「麻煩幫我拿一下手機。」

卯木千景挑眉，沒有回話，走到床邊時順手拿過另一個保險套。

「說好了，今天放假。」卯木千景把人翻了個面，在茅崎至的耳旁吐氣：「請客要有誠意，你說是吧茅崎？」

「嗯……前輩真是……」太狡猾了。⬛

  
  


\---

PS.隔天起床茅崎至跟卯木千景抱怨腰跟大腿很酸，被卯木千景要求多運動後裝死不回應。

PS2.雖然說不要，但下次出差的時候他們還是一起去了，當然也用上了多帶的那一套衣服。

PS3.茅崎至還是沒有去問卯木千景近視的度數，不過他有注意到卯木千景會依照服裝搭配不同款的眼鏡。

**Author's Note:**

> 2020情人節快樂。


End file.
